shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death D. Asura/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Asura was taught by his father making there abilites close but with few changes. Swordsmanship Asura is an extremely powerful master swordsman.He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. If he is fighting innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place he uses the blunt end of his swords or the handle. He was also able to defeat a fishman while underwater with a single slash . He is know for being able to use one sword in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery.Though he rarely engages in it, Asura appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Asura prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking.Asura's skill withswitchblades and swords was such that he could perfectly hit a set of nine targets, one of which was in a blindspot hidden behind a large rock by hitting one switchblade with another making it hit the target; he was able to combat Zelman 's masterful swordsmanship with a switchblade. During his fight with Starrk, he was able to find blindspots and blind the latter's summons despite the shared field of vision granted by his eye devil fruit. 'Marksmanship' Asura's main attributes mainly lie in his ability to hit nearly everything he sets his eyes on with his dual M1911 based handguns Ebony And Ivory . In a challenge to shoot a weathervane shaped as a whale that was far off in the distance, he managed to shoot the eye of the whale, which amazed the best marksman in the Marines. His abilities mainly rely on his resourcefulness and understanding towards engineering , and using the cannons of the ship with great ease.His marksmanship is nearly as good as Usopp of the Straw Hat Pirates. Hand to Hand Combat All his his attacks were taught to him by his father. He has two different Hand to Hand combat styles with two different names a variation of the other, : *'Martial Art - Stance of "Crime"' This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Asura's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a faster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Asura fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. This fighting style is usually used for hand to hand combat but Asura has been seen to incorporate his guns, *'Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime"' This is a further and destructive variation of Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may mount in response. This capability relies on Asura's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. *'Palma de Hierro' : A open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a humans head to pieces with single strike. *'Fuego Puño' - Asura turns his fist into flames using his gloves and reapeatidley punches at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful one punch burned the inside cavity of Cross D. Zachary's skull. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo,Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. He is also shown mostly using hand to hand combat fighting from aerial stand points. Physical Strength Asura's trademark ability is his incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch his targets several meters with a mere finger flick, or cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, even create fissures with tapping at the ground. Agility Asura was also noted to be immensely fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of of switch blades in one hand then in onther hand use his devil fruit ability making it appear as if he could perform his devil fruit ability in a second.In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. * I'' -' It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. '''Endurance' Asura can endure allot of dammage going as being able to kill twenty marines after having three of his arm muscles torn on both arms and have six torn in his left leg.Furthermore, after being stabbed straight through the chest, his left shoulder, and his ribcage, he still managed to deliver a kick straight to Admiral Akoji during a battle. 'Intellect' He is very good at manipulating people getting people to believe he is a civilian even with his jolly roger on his shirt.Having an IQ of 192 making him very smart.He is also good at planning thinking of every possible way his plans may fail and improve it so that doesn't happen.He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realised the truth.Even at a young age, Asura's intellect and talent showed their brilliance in everything he did, as even his teachers at school said his progress hardly required any help.Asura did not actively take part in battle, typically only acting in self-defence and trying to incapacitate his enemies instead of killing them if possible. Weapons He has a diverse amount of tools some are not weapons but can be useful for other things. Anitdote - Used as a cure for his poison. Blood Increasing Pill-To increase blood he lost in battle. Crows-Used as a form of weaponry and communication also uses to drop bombs. Chili Pepper Bomb-Used for quick getawys. Injection Shots- To knock opponents unconicuss. Kama Kusarigama Poison Scapel Senbon Switchblades Devil Fruit Type: Mythical Zoan Name: Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Black-Winged Great Demon Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Asura's a profeciant user of Kenbunshoku Haki able to use it in his sleep. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Like his use of Kenbunshoku Haki Asura can use Busōshoku Haki in his sleep as well. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Asura can use Haōshoku Haki he just isn't good at using it having a hard time keeping it under control. Female Asura Female Asura is the same Asura except more feminish and wears dresses she is also a real female voice and everything even mental thoughts.Female Asura comes out from over expostion to heat or from dehydration.Female Asura is actually a different person from Asura as the to can be in the same place at the same time but cant drift appart or she will die.